


Okumura, Squared

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Frotting, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I Don't Even Know, Incest, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Twincest warning. Smut. This is just plain smut. There is a sliver of a plot. But it's pretty much just PWP. Softcore yaoi. Well, incest yaoi. I am so sorry, guys. I apologize in advance.





	1. Chapter 1

Yukio watched from across their dorm room as his brother writhed in his sleep. They were twins, but Rin was the older of the two. Yukio stared intently, seeing his brother at his most vulnerable state- asleep, and whimpering as he tossed and turned. Slowly, Yukio crept from his bed, his feet stepping lightly across the carpeted floor, careful not to make a sound. He knelt down on the side of Rin’s bed, his face less than a foot away from his brother’s. Yukio tenderly shook Rin’s arm, making him stir awake.

“Y-Yukio?” Rin murmured sleepily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “What’s-a-matter?”

Yukio stood up, using the edge of Rin’s bed for support. “You were having a bad dream.”

Rin, more awake now, reached out and grasped his brother’s arm. “I don’t remember it.” He tugged at Yukio’s arm in a childlike manner, until Yukio sat at the edge of his bed. Yukio stared at his brother intently, still feeling Rin’s hand holding onto his arm. Yukio lifted his free hand and used it to remove Rin’s hand from his arm, delicately placing it on top of the blankets instead. He didn’t fail to notice the slight look of disappointment on Rin’s face as he did so.

“I’m going to go back to bed, okay?” His voice sounded shakier than he expected, and quieter too. 

Yukio noticed his brother turn away from him then, and his demeanor grow cold. “Yeah. Goodnight.” Rin replied shortly, lying back down and turning away from Yukio.

Yukio wasn’t sure why his brother was acting so temperamental, but he passed it off as him being tired and cranky. He got back into his own bed, and removed his glasses. He tried to close his eyes and fall back asleep, but found himself unable to. Instead, he stared at the ceiling, counting sheep in his head. He knew that counting sheep wasn’t going to help him fall asleep- but at least it gave him something to do while he waited for exhausted to overcome him.

His counting was interrupted but a small whimper from across the room. Was Rin having another nightmare already? Yukio had only been lying in his bed for about fifteen minutes. Still, Yukio sat up and put his glasses back on. He crept back across the room, and as he reached out to wake his brother, he realized that Rin wasn’t asleep. His body was shaking slightly, as he was curled up in the fetal position, his head covered by his hands. Yukio now recognized the whimpering as soft crying, not as distress while dreaming.

Yukio sat at the edge of Rin’s bed again, making the older twin’s body shudder in surprise. Rin pulled the covers over his head and muttered, “I thought you fell back asleep. Go away.”

Yukio sighed loudly. His brother could be so childish at times, and tonight he seemed to be on a streak of such behavior. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m not.” Rin argued stubbornly.

Yukio glared at his brother through the darkness and retorted, “Then, look at me.” When he received no sign of response, he added, “Thought so.” As much as his brother frustrated him, Yukio knew he couldn’t leave him to cry himself to sleep. He found his way under the blankets, trying to make sure his body wasn’t too close to Rin’s. Upon feeling his brother join him, Rin’s whimpering turned into small, short sniffles. After a few minutes, the sniffling ceased, as well. Rin turned over, so that he and Yukio were facing one another. 

“Yukio?” Rin’s blue eyes looked like tiny oceans, surrounded by pink, swollen sands. Yukio couldn’t stand the way Rin was looking at him- it drove him mad. He felt his heart rate increase, and his palms begin to sweat. Disgruntled, he averted his eyes from his brother’s face.

“What, Rin?”

“Why are you so cold towards me?” Rin’s voice shook slightly, and Yukio was hoping that he wouldn’t begin to cry.

Yukio sighed audibly, turning so that he lie on his back. In truth, he tried to avoid getting too close to Rin, because his brother often made him feel things that he shouldn’t feel. Of course, he couldn’t even begin to explain that to Rin. He couldn’t find any words for an explanation, so he simply said, “I’m here, aren’t I?”

Yukio gasped as Rin wrapped his arms around him, one hand gripping his chest and the other grabbing him at the stomach. “I miss you, brother.” Rin admitted, nuzzling his head against Yukio’s side.

Yukio couldn’t stand the affection from his twin. Not because it repulsed him- because it did the opposite. Rin couldn’t possibly understand what his touch did to Yukio, and Yukio didn’t expect him to. He composed himself enough to rest his hand on top of the one Rin had placed on his stomach. “I’m right here, Rin. Tell me what’s wrong.” He whispered.

“I got upset when you went back to your own bed.” Rin told him. “Because whenever I would have a nightmare, you used to stay with me. Now you don’t want to.” His voice had a whiney tone to it again, and Yukio realized that his brother was embarrassed at his own words.

Yukio gave Rin’s hand a quick squeeze. “I do want to.” More than Rin could ever know, Yukio wanted to. “I just think that we’re getting too old to be sleeping together…” Yukio realized that his excuse sounded exactly as such, and he didn’t continue. Instead, he closed his eyes.

He felt Rin’s hand slide out from underneath his and pluck his glasses off of his face. Rin then leaned over him to place the glasses on his end table. When he did, his body hovered over Yukio’s for a moment, and time seemed to freeze. Yukio could feel Rin’s leg touching his, their stomachs make contact. He must have let out a small grunt as Rin leaned over, because Rin stopped, his face hovering a few inches from Yukio’s. Yukio could see fine up close without his glasses, so he was able to see Rin’s face when he opened his eyes. His blue eyes were wide, mouth slightly opened.

“Did I hurt you?” Rin asked, still not moving his body away from Yukio’s. Yukio shook his head, frozen under Rin, unable to move, or even speak. “Your face is flushed.” Rin told him, his voice lower than a whisper. Yukio wanted to move his eyes away from Rin’s, but he couldn’t seem to. Not even as Rin leaned forward the slightest bit, and their lips were barely an inch apart.

He could feel Rin’s breath on his lips. Rin moved his hand from Yukio’s chest and took Yukio’s own hand into his, causing Yukio to make a dull stuttering sound that Rin immediately silenced with his lips. Yukio tightened his hand in Rin’s as he felt the warmth of his brother’s lips envelop his own. He tasted of cinnamon and mint, and Yukio savored the taste still as Rin pulled away, his cheeks stained pink with a blush. The brothers stared at each other, lips open and cheeks pink, until finally, Rin spoke- “Do I disgust you, Yukio?”

Yukio shook his head, moving his free hand to Rin’s cheek. He looked into Rin’s eyes and swallowed hard. He couldn’t find the words, though they were at the tip of his tongue, begging to leave his mouth. Instead of letting them out, knowing he would sound like a rambling fool, he lifted his head slightly, enough that he was able to touch his lips to Rin’s. The little hairs on his arms stood up as his mouth met Rin’s, the brothers fitting together like two puzzle pieces. How could Yukio feel this was wrong, when it felt nothing but right?

When they fell out of their second kiss, Yukio realized that Rin had moved on top of him, his body resting in between his legs. Had he been so invested in their kiss, that he hadn’t felt Rin’s body shift? He stared at Rin’s face, flushed and full of want, and wondered if Rin could see the same in his. His hand still grasped his brother’s, and he squeezed it lightly. He felt Rin squeeze his hand back in response. With his free hand, Yukio reached up and tenderly held the nape of Rin’s next. He gradually guided Rin’s face back down to his, planting a kiss on his lips that was desperate and needing. 

Rin’s lips returned Yukio’s desperation, and Yukio felt himself growing erect, a fervor growing in his gut. He arched his hips up, blatantly letting Rin know how turned on he was getting. To his pleasure, he felt himself meeting Rin’s own erection. He was aware as he moaned softly into Rin’s mouth, unable to control the sound. He felt Rin grinding deliberately against him, their erections teasing each other mercilessly. Yukio pulled out of their passionate kiss long enough to ask, “Can I touch you, Rin?”

Rin nodded eagerly, moving his hips to grind himself against Yukio, as if to prove a point. “Please touch me, Yukio.” He purred, making Yukio all but melt at his words.

Yukio sat up underneath Rin, letting go of his hand and neck. He moved his hands under Rin’s shirt, pulling it up over his head in one swift motion. He ran his hands over his brother’s bare chest, finally resting them on his shoulders as he went in for another kiss. This time, he felt Rin’s tongue running across his teeth, begging for entrance into his mouth. Yukio opened his mouth to the kiss, allowing his tongue access. Rin swirled his tongue around Yukio’s, and Yukio’s tongue explored Rin’s mouth, being careful of his sharp canines.

Rin’s hands found Yukio’s shirt, breaking away from the kiss long enough to pull the shirt over his head. Yukio felt Rin’s hands caress his chest and stomach, making the bulge in his pants ache with want. Yukio felt his hand moving down to the front of Rin’s pants, palming his erection softly. Rin opened his mouth, a small moan escaping as he closed his eyes. Yukio absorbed the noises Rin was making, getting hornier with each breath his brother took. He could barely stand the ache in his manhood as he tugged down the waistband of Rin’s pants, revealing his erection straining the fabric of his boxer briefs. 

Rin squirmed in Yukio’s hand, and Yukio gave his package a light squeeze. “Ah, Yukio…” Rin gasped, winding his hips into his brother’s touch. “Come here.” Rin sloppily kissed him again, his tongue entering Yukio’s mouth without any hesitation. Yukio was aware of Rin’s hands pulling down the waistband of his pants, and taking his underwear with them. Rin pressed himself against Yukio, making his bare erection ache. A tingling spread from his manhood up through his stomach, making him shiver. His own hands tugged down Rin’s underwear, helping Rin wriggle them down his legs. 

Finally, Yukio’s throbbing dick made contact with Rin’s, and he gasped audibly. Rin made a noise that sounded like a mix between a moan and a grunt, and pressed himself against Yukio even harder. “Fuck, you feel so good.” Yukio heard himself say aloud, though he didn’t intend to. Rin responded by peppering light kisses down the length of Yukio’s neck. His lips were still for a moment, and his breath on Yukio’s neck made him quiver with anticipation. Finally, Rin planted his mouth on his brother’s neck, sucking at it. Yukio inhaled deeply, enjoying the sensation that was sure to turn into a hickey by tomorrow.

Yukio felt Rin’s tail sway around and wrap around his torso, and he wasn’t sure whether Rin had done it on purpose, but he found himself enjoying it. Yukio reached down and finally touched Rin’s member with his hand, pumping it slowly. Rin moaned loudly, breathing heavily into Yukio’s neck. Yukio moaned as well, as he felt Rin’s hand begin to stroke his member as well. The sensation was unbearable; he had never had anyone else touch him there, and it felt almost indescribable. Ripples of pleasure emanated from Rin’s touch, and Yukio found himself pumping Rin’s manhood faster as he brought his lips together with Rin’s.

Their kisses were sloppy and disheveled; both brothers so overcome by lust that they could barely contain themselves. Yukio felt Rin’s tongue enter his mouth briefly, melding with his tongue for a few moments before pulling out of the kiss. “I want you to cum with me, Yukio.” Rin said breathlessly, making Yukio moan loudly.

Yukio began pumping Rin’s firm length at record speed, feeling Rin’s hand against his own member moving faster, as well. He felt the pressure in his gut building up, moving through his body until he felt it releasing from the tip of his penis. He gasped loudly, his juices shooting onto Rin’s stomach, and began to moan his brother’s name. He was aware that Rin’s own fluids were painting his stomach at the same time. The brothers leaned into each other, stabilizing each other as they rode out their respective orgasms. Yukio had never felt such ecstasy before; his entire body felt depleted from the force of his orgasm.

When they were both finished, the pair let go of each other’s manhood, and finally had to face the reality; “I just pleasured my twin brother whilst he pleasured me”. Yukio looked at Rin’s face, looking for any sign that he wasn’t completely disgusted by their actions, filled with regret. Rin’s blue eyes locked with Yukio’s, and Rin brought his lips to Yukio’s again, now tasting less like cinnamon and mint and more like cinnamon and salt. Yukio then realized that they’ both been sweating, and neither had noticed.

“Come here.” Rin reached down and wiped his juices off of Yukio’s stomach, using the blanket on his bed. He then wiped the juices from his own stomach, and the two brothers continued to stare at each other in silence. Yukio felt himself growing flaccid and reached for his clothes to cover himself, suddenly feeling vulnerable and exposed. Rin got off of the bed, standing stark naked, showing no shame or embarrassment. He reached around for his underwear, and pulled them on along with his pants. Finally, he noticed that Yukio had not moved from where he sat. “Yukio? Are you alright?”

Yukio nodded. “Yeah.” He managed softly.

Rin reached down and offered Yukio his hand. Yukio took it gratefully, standing up with his pants still shielding his crotch from the view of his brother. Rin took Yukio’s underwear off the bed and handed them to Yukio. “Let’s sleep in your bed, and worry about my sheets tomorrow, okay?” He suggested calmly.

Yukio nodded, finally exposing his soft penis for a few seconds as he pulled on his underwear and pants. He followed Rin over to his bed, where they both lay down, side by side. They laid in silence for a while, both brothers staring at the ceiling, until finally, Yukio voiced his concerns: “Are you ashamed, Rin?”

“Of what we did?” Yukio nodded. “Never.” Rin responded firmly. “Are you?”

Yukio shook his head. “I’m sorry I’ve been cold to you, Rin. But now you understand why, don’t you?”

Rin turned to Yukio, placing his hand on his cheek tenderly. “And now you understand why it upset me so much, don’t you?”

Yukio and Rin had both been dealing with their feelings for each other in different ways. It was at that moment that Yukio vowed to no longer push his brother away, and instead to embrace him and love him in the way that they both felt was right.


	2. Chapter 2

“B-brother…” Yukio whined to Rin from across the room, unable to fall asleep. “Come here, will you?”

He heard soft footsteps crossing the room, and a warmth join him in his bed. He opened his eyes, turning his head to glance at Rin. The older twin was looking at him curiously, cocking his head slightly to the side. “Are you alright?” Rin asked him.

Yukio nodded. “I was lonely, without you next to me.” He admitted, nuzzling his head against Rin’s.

Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio, pulling his brother close to him. Yukio relished in the warmth and comfort Rin’s body provided. “You make me feel so wanted.” Rin murmured into Yukio’s ear.

Yukio shifted closer to Rin and whispered, “You are wanted.”

Yukio felt Rin’s lips press against his forehead, then move down to his cheek. He kept his eyes closed, even as his brother’s lips found his own. He allowed their lips to fit together like two puzzled pieces, smoothly moving his lips over Rin’s. He felt Rin’s hands on either side of his face, cupping his cheeks tenderly. Yukio’s own hands found his brother’s waist, nimbly slipping underneath his shirt and onto his soft skin. He felt Rin’s body move closer to his, and his lips began to press against Yukio’s with more force. He felt his own kisses become deeper, and his hands grip the hem of Rin’s shirt, clumsily lifting it over his head.

Their lips now separated, Yukio admired Rin’s thin but toned form. His brother shivered, and Yukio saw his nipples become erect. He smiled at Rin, bending down and planting a soft kiss on each one. He stopped, hovering over the right nipple for a moment before daringly giving it a light lick. Rin’s body contracted at the unfamiliar touch, and he made a nose sounding like a mix between a gasp and a moan. Yukio went further, suckling on his brother’s nipple. Now, Rin made a noise that was definitely a moan. Yukio smiled as he moved to suck the other nipple, earning him another enticing sound emerging from Rin’s mouth.

Yukio used his hands to spread Rin’s legs, anchoring his body in between them. He could feel Rin’s erection against him, and he let out his own moan. Rin looked up at him, blue eyes wide and glistening. Yukio exhaled deeply, kissing Rin’s lips quickly. “Can I pleasure you, Nii-san?” He whispered to his older brother, making Rin nod eagerly. Yukio lowered himself so that he was crouched in between Rin’s legs, and pulled his pants off slowly. Yukio tenderly palmed the front of Rin’s boxer briefs, before leaning down and kissing his brother’s bulge through the fabric.

Rin exhaled deeply, pressing himself into Yukio’s touch briefly before quickly pulling back. “S-Sorry.” He mumbled.

Yukio kissed his brother’s erection again, this time with more force. “Don’t apologize. I want to make you feel good, Rin. Just close your eyes and relax.” He told his brother. He looked up, waiting until Rin had closed his eyes before pulling his underwear down.

Yukio stared at his brother’s member, almost admiring it. He had never actually looked at it before, and although it had felt large in his hand the other night, it looked even bigger now. He gently licked the underside of Rin’s cock, smiling as his brother’s body shuddered with pleasure. Rin’s tail swayed close to Yukio’s head, and it tickled him as it did so. He teased Rin a bit more, peppering kisses up his brother’s shaft, before finally taking Rin’s length into his mouth.

Rin moaned Yukio’s name loudly, which encouraged him to take his brother deeper. He rested one hand at the base of Rin’s penis, and the other on Rin’s lower stomach. He felt Rin’s hand touch the one he had placed on his stomach, threading their fingers together. He took pleasure in the intimacy he felt from holding Rin’s hand. He began moving the hand on the base of Rin’s member to the rhythm that he was sucking him off, and Rin began arching himself into Yukio’s mouth. His tail wrapped around the back of Yukio’s neck, surprising him. He took this as a sign of pleasure and affection, and Yukio began to bob his head faster, encouraged by his brother’s desperate fervor.

Rin began to moan, and he choked out, “Yukio, I-I’m going to cum.” Seconds later, Yukio felt Rin’s member pulsate inside his mouth, and tasted a salty yet saccharine liquid fill him. He swallowed slowly as Rin gasped, his stomach muscles contracting and his hand gripping Yukio’s tightly. He moved from Rin as his brother’s body relaxed, lying back down next to him. Still, he held onto his hand tightly. Rin’s eyes were still closed, and his breathing was shallow and quick. “Thank you, Yukio…That felt so good.”

Yukio responded by kissing Rin’s cheek and snuggling against his naked body. He rested his head on Rin’s chest, feeling it rise and fall with his breaths, which were becoming more consistent and less strained. Rin let go of Yukio’s hand briefly, to pull his underwear back on. When he had done so, he took Yukio’s hand once more, and tilted his body toward his brother’s. Yukio felt Rin’s lips press against the top of his head, and he found himself smiling stupidly in response. His eyes found Rin’s, and the brothers stared at each other for some time. Rin’s eyes were so expressive- pools of so many blues, with small speckles of various shades dotting them. He looked so calm and so innocent, and Yukio craned his neck up to him.

Rin brought his lips to Yukio’s, it was a sweet and relaxed kiss. Yukio treasured the way Rin’s lips melded against his in a way that made them feel as one. He felt comfortable and serene, like his brother was the only other person in the world. He was enthralled at how someone could make him feel this way, someone who he had known all his life taking on a new role in such a drastic way. He had never imagine he and Rin would be like this, though he had often speculated about what it would be like. He never imagined it could feel this satisfying. What he was feeling now was incomparable to anything he ever could have pictured in his mind.

A word lay on the tip of his tongue, one that could describe his feelings perfectly. He pondered putting it in between two others, to express to Rin how he felt. But, he decided not to. He held his tongue, unsure if Rin would share the same fondness of him. Yukio closed his eyes, his body recessing against Rin’s. He felt his brother wrap his arms around his body, and he relaxed even further. “Goodnight, Yukio.” He heard his brother whisper, but he was too tired to respond with anything more than a sleepy grunt. He finally drifted to sleep, feeling safe in Rin’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be...intense. Here is the hint:  
> It will be titled "Fifty Shades of Okumura Twincest"  
> It won't be too raunchy.  
> Well, it might be.  
> Depends on my mood when I'm writing it.  
> I apologize in advance for the upcoming Chapter 3.


	3. 50 Shades of Okumura Twincest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't as bad as I thought it might be.

There was something off about Rin at school that afternoon. Yukio watched him closely as they walked to their dorm- Rin was being quiet, and walking a bit behind Yukio. He continuously watched his brother out of the corner of his eye, but didn’t ask him what was bothering him. He would save that for when they arrived at their dorm room, and had privacy to talk. Yukio quickened his pace, silently hoping that Rin wasn’t starting to have doubts about their recent closeness.

When the brothers arrived at the dorm building, Rin let Yukio walk ahead of him. Yukio listened to his brother’s footsteps following up the stairs, and thought about what to say to Rin when they got to their room. By the time they reached their room, Yukio was still at a loss for words. They entered the room, Yukio closing the door behind them and taking off his jacket. He turned to address his brother, and was taken by surprise as Rin grabbed him by his tie. His breath caught, and his heart began to pound.

Rin’s face was inches away from his, and his brother’s breathing was just as heavy as his. Yukio looked into Rin’s eyes, which were firmly focused on him. “Rin, what are you-“

Yukio was silenced by Rin’s lips pressing against his, hard. Rin kissed him fervently, desperately molding his lips against Yukio’s. Yukio returned his brother’s passion, finding himself getting extremely aroused by Rin’s urgency. Rin yanked at his necktie harder, craning Yukio’s neck down towards him. He pulled his lips away from Yukio’s long enough to say, “Lie down.”

Yukio obeyed his brother, lying down on his bed. He watched Rin as he took off his own jacket, and then his shirt and tie. He pulled off his pants, as well, and then joined Yukio on the bed, straddling him. Yukio felt Rin’s erection on his cock, and he felt his own manhood begin to grow underneath him. Rin reached onto the floor and picked up his own tie, before untying Yukio’s and placing them both on the bed next to them. “Take off your shirt.” He whispered huskily, as he reached down to undo Yukio’s belt buckle. Yukio removed his shirt while Rin worked on his pants, feeling his brother shimmy off of him in order to remove them completely. They were both left in nothing but their underwear, Rin enticing Yukio by rubbing his hard on against Yukio’s.

Yukio bit his lip, staring at Rin with pleading eyes. His penis was throbbing, aching to be touched. A warmth was growing in his belly, a need to be touched by Rin. He arched himself into Rin, a silent plea for his brother to hurry up. Rin smiled at Yukio deviously; an expression of lust that Yukio had not seen Rin possess before. He moaned softly just looking at his brother, flushing with embarrassment when he realized the sound he had made. Rin grabbed one of the ties from the bed and told him, “Hold out your wrists.” Yukio obeyed without question, holding his arms out. 

Rin tied the tie around Yukio’s wrists, tight enough that it was firmly restricting, but not so tight as to hurt him. Yukio found himself enjoying Rin restricting him; the loss of control to his older brother felt oddly exonerating. Rin’s hand moved Yukio’s bound wrists above his head, and Yukio kept them there as Rin’s hands moved down to his underwear, pulling them off agonizingly slowly. Rin knelt between his legs, taking Yukio’s cock into his mouth in one swift motion. Yukio yelped out of surprise and pleasure, the noise quickly tapering off into a low groan. The warmth swallowing his member was enough to send a heat radiating from his groin all the way to the top of his head and the tips of his toes.

Rin sucked at him for a few moments before sitting up again. “It’s okay that I’ve bound your wrists?” Rin asked, to which Yukio nodded eagerly in response. “Then, may I blindfold you as well?”

Yukio thought for a moment before nodding in agreement. Rin leaned forward, pulling Yukio’s glasses from his eyes and kissing him passionately. When he pulled away, he grabbed the second tie from the bed and stared into Yukio’s eyes, the tie dangling in his hand. “If you don’t like something or you want me to do something else, you’ll tell me?” Yukio nodded. “And if want me to take off the blindfold, or untie you, tell me. I will, okay?” Yukio nodded again, raising his head up a bit to encourage Rin.

The fabric was placed over his eyes and tied in the back of his head; it felt a bit rough against his eyelids. With his vision gone, his other senses kicked into hyper gear. He felt Rin shuffling on the bed, and then felt his brother rubbing his bare cock against his own. He moaned pleasurably, enjoying the sensation of Rin’s sex against his own. He felt both of Rin’s hands wrapped around their dicks, as he rubbed them together. The friction was overwhelming, and Yukio found himself thrusting into Rin’s touch.

His brother’s hand found the back of Yukio’s neck, helping him to sit up. He felt a wet warmth press against his lips, aware that it was Rin’s lips. He moved his bound arms forward, his hands carefully gripping Rin’s chest as his brother deepened the kiss. Yukio could barely feel Rin’s tongue enter his mouth as he began to feel his orgasm building in his stomach. He wove his legs around Rin’s body, feeling Rin’s tail wrapping around his torso. He swirled his tongue around Rin’s, tasting cinnamon and salt on his brother’s saliva. He could faintly smell Rin’s cologne, and he moaned into Rin’s mouth as his senses were overloaded with pleasure. 

Yukio pulled away from Rin’s mouth and stammered, “I’m so close.” A warning to Rin that he couldn’t contain his orgasm much longer.

Yukio felt Rin’s forehead press against his own, warm and moist. He was sweating. He could feel Rin’s breath on his lips as his brother told him, “So am I. Go ahead, let go.”

The friction of their cocks rubbing each other, mixed with Rin’s hands wrapped around them, made Yukio feel as if the orgasm was being squeezed out of him. He moaned Rin’s name, feeling himself release. He gripped his brother’s chest harder with his bound hands and breathed heavily as the juices were expelled from his sex. Rin began to moan seconds later, and Yukio felt a second hot liquid begin to spurt between them. He felt Rin’s body contracting against his, and Rin’s lips touch his briefly as his body rode out the final waves of his orgasm.

The brothers relaxed into each other’s arms, and Yukio felt the tie being removed from his wrists. When his hands were freed, he removed his visual binding and was met by Rin’s face, still mere inches from his own. Rin’s eyes looked wide and wet, small waves rippling through the oceans of deep blue. He raised his hand, tenderly cupping Rin’s cheek. “You okay?” he whispered.

Rin nodded, offering a small smile. “I love you, Yukio.” He said quietly.

Although these words meant so much to Yukio internally, he tried to hide his exuberance from Rin. He smiled warmly at his brother, and told him calmly, “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I want your opinions.  
> I feel like next progression between them would be anal...  
> I have never written any piece containing anal, but I feel obligated to in order to have a natural progression of sexual activity. What are your opinions? Feel free to tell me in the comments, or inbox me.  
> I probably won't write the next chapter until I come to a consensus on the anal debate, whether on my own or with other opinions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. What have I done?  
> This is the first anal smut I have written, coming from someone who has never had anal sex. So, please keep that in mind. But, if you have any constructive criticism to offer, I would be more than glad to read it!  
> Tags are updating.

Yukio moved his lips over Rin’s, his kisses as gentle and soft as possible. He could feel his brother’s erection against his own, their legs and Rin’s tail woven in a tangled mess of appendages. Rin had been taking extra care to be loving and gentle today, and Yukio was responding in the same way. He felt infinitely connected to Rin, unable to tell where he ended and Rin began. His tongue slowly pushed its way into Rin’s mouth, delicately playing with Rin’s own. He felt Rin’s hands touching every inch of his bare skin- he was caressing Yukio, his hands soft and supple, leaving a wave of warmth in their path.

“B-brother?” Rin pulled from the kiss, his face still close to Yukio’s. “I got something at the store today…Because there’s something I wanted to try. C-can you get it from the nightstand?”

Yukio nodded, rolling away from Rin enough to reach the nightstand. He opened the drawer, revealing its contents: a small bottle of lubrication. He took the bottle out, and held it in his hands, between their bodies. He could feel his face flushing, thinking about what his brother wanted to do. 

“Nii-san…” He murmured quietly.

Rin’s face was flushed as well, and he averted his eyes from Yukio. “I-I want you inside of me, Yukio.” He murmured.

Yukio brought his lips back to Rin’s, still being soft and gentle. He understood that Rin was embarrassed by his wants, and was showing him the utmost vulnerability in admitting his desires. He kissed Rin softly, pressing their lips together slowly. He relished in the taste of Rin, the familiarity that cinnamon had come to be for him. Yukio moved his hand down to Rin’s butt, softly touching his anus with his finger. “Do you want to turn around?” He asked his brother.

Rin nodded, turning his body so that Yukio was spooning him. Yukio pressed his erection against Rin’s bottom, and Rin moaned lightly. Yukio squeezed an ample amount of lube onto his finger, and carefully probed Rin’s opening. “Tell me if you want me to stop, okay? Promise?”

Rin nodded. “P-promise.”

Yukio kissed his brother’s neck as he pushed his finger inside, trying to distract Rin from the inevitable discomfort. Still, Rin squirmed at Yukio’s touch, letting out a small whimper. Yukio froze, his finger halfway inside of Rin. “Are you in pain?” 

Rin shook his head. “No, there was just a little pressure. Keep going.” Rin assured him.

Yukio pushed his finger in further, using it to explore Rin’s orifice. Rin moaned as Yukio arched his finger a certain way, and Yukio realized that he must hitting his brother’s prostate. He focused on the area, while trying to open Rin’s anus with his finger. After a while, he asked, “One more?” Rin nodded. Yukio once again began to kiss his brother’s neck, which now tasted of a nervous sweat. He added a second finger, and Rin’s bottom arched into his touch. He thrust the finger in and out carefully, trying to stretch Rin’s opening as much as he could. He played around inside of Rin, listening to the soft moans his brother began to make.

“Does it feel good?” Yukio asked his brother.

“Yes.” Rin told him. “Fuck me, Nii-chan…”He murmured, slowly angling himself so that he was propped up on his knees and elbows. Yukio’s body moved with Rin’s, slipping his fingers out of him and anchoring himself behind his brother. He applied copious amounts of lube to himself, stroking himself to full mast slowly. He gripped the base of his member with one hand, and Rin’s back with the other. He saw his brother grab the headboard tightly as he forced himself inside.

Rin grunted and moaned, and Yukio froze. “Are you in pain?”

Rin let his head fall forward, his hands still gripping the headboard, holding himself up. “Keep going.”

“Are you sure, Rin? If it hu-“

“Keep going!” Rin interrupted him firmly.

Yukio forced himself further into Rin, feeling him open up around him. The warmth of his brother’s body swallowed his member, and Yukio relaxed a bit more. He rubbed his brother’s back tenderly as he tried to slide himself in and out slowly, letting Rin accommodate to his size. He saw Rin’s grip on the headboard loosen, and his head raise back up. Yukio began thrusting a bit faster, finding Rin’s opening to be more wet and loose- allowing him to thrust with ease. “Is that better?” He whispered, still rubbing Rin’s back.

“Y-yeah. It feels good.” Rin’s body relaxed, and he arched his back, sticking his butt in the air further and giving Yukio a better angle. When Rin began to moan with pleasure, Yukio reached around and began to stroke Rin’s hard-on while he penetrated him. Rin began to push himself backwards into Yukio, showing him what speed he wanted. Yukio followed Rin’s silent orders, quickening his pace to the rhythm of Rin’s body. His member slid around easily, and the warm, wet feeling was making it throb. Yukio moaned loudly, leaning down to kiss Rin’s neck. He sucked at it, too, and Rin grunted in response.

“What do you want me to do when I cum?” Yukio whispered, close to Rin’s ear.

“Inside.” Was all Rin could manage.

Both brothers were teetering on the edge of orgasm, and Yukio pumped his hand along Rin’s length while thrusting into him deeply, to make sure his brother got there first. Rin couldn’t take the mix of sensations any longer, and he gasped and moaned, his body beginning to contract. Yukio moaned and lost himself as he felt Rin’s muscles tighten around his cock, and he began to cum inside of Rin. This made Rin moan even louder, both brothers shaking as they came. Yukio had never had an orgasm so intense- electric shocks pulsing through his body, feeling as if he was floating in air. Yukio felt his breaths coming heavily as he relaxed against his brother’s body. He carefully pulled out of him, immediately leaning backwards to sit down and pulling Rin on top of him. He didn’t care when his own juices dripped out of Rin and onto his own lap; he felt so close to Rin after being inside of him. He needed to hold him, to show him the innocent intimacy that he was craving. 

“I love you so much, Rin.” He whispered into his brother’s neck, wrapping his arms around Rin’s torso tightly.

Rin shifted in Yukio’s arms, turning so that he could hold onto Yukio, as well. “I love you, brother.” Rin kissed Yukio, a long kiss that seemed to last forever. Rin then brushed the hair from Yukio’s face and pulled his glasses off. “We need to have a shower.” 

Yukio nodded, suddenly very aware of the stickiness that was beginning to dry on both of them. He took his brother’s hand as they both stood, gripping it tightly. “Let’s go.”


	5. Yukio Bottoms

Yukio arrived home late from a demon elimination one night, finding Rin asleep in his bed. He got undressed, and crawled into bed beside his brother. Rin was lying on his side, and Yukio fit his body around his, wrapping his arms around him easily. Rin stirred a little and murmured, “Yuki?”

Yukio pressed a kiss onto his cheek. “Shh…Go back to sleep.”

Rin rolled over sleepily, so that the brothers were facing each other. “Don’t wanna.” He murmured, still half asleep.

Yukio chuckled, moving his hand up to tousle Rin’s hair. He pressed a kiss onto his forehead, watching as his brothers eyes turned to slits, involuntarily closing once more. He played with Rin’s hair until his breathing had slowed and deepened, and he was sure that Rin was asleep. He pressed one last kiss on his brother’s forehead before closing his own eyes. “I love you, Rin.” He whispered.

Yukio awoke in the morning to Rin spooning him, his tail wrapped around Yukio’s body and his morning wood pressing against his bottom. Yukio murmured sleepily, wriggling himself against Rin’s erection. He heard a moan behind him, and he blinked his eyes open. Rin was awake, a wanting expression painting his face. Yukio arched into Rin’s erection again before turning around in his brothers arms and intertwining their legs. He rutted himself against Rin, their erections pressing against each other temptingly.  
He kissed Rin briefly, arching himself against Rin as his desires grew. “Rin?” he whispered.

“Hmm?”

“Did it feel good, when I was inside of you?” He asked, a soft blush painting his cheeks.

Rin nodded, planting a kiss on Yukio’s pink cheek. “It felt so good, Nii-chan…”

Yukio thought for a moment, remembering how Rin’s erection had felt pressed against his bottom. Blushing, he asked, “Would like to fuck me, Rin?”

Rin’s eyes almost shook with surprise, but he nodded eagerly at Yukio’s suggestion. Tenderly, Rin slipped his hands under the waistband of Yukio’s pants, pulling them down. Yukio helped him by kicking them off along with his underwear. He felt nervous as Rin reached over him to grab the lubricant from the nightstand. As if Rin could sense Yukio’s apprehension, he whispered, “Just relax, Yukio. If it hurts, I’ll stop, alright?”

Yukio nodded, turning away from Rin again. Rin prodded his opening with his erection, teasing Yukio. He moaned quietly, pressing himself against Rin’s boner as he felt his arousal grow. He heard Rin squeeze out some of the lube, and he could feel the coolness of it on Rin’s finger as he delicately probed his opening. “Shh…” Rin comforted Yukio as he pressed his finger inside.

It went in easily, and Yukio felt some pressure, but no pain. He felt Rin stretching him out a bit, curling his fingers in a way that sent shockwaves through his entire being. “Oh, Rin.”

“Right there?” Rin asked, curling his fingers again.

“Yes!” Yukio gasped, bringing his hand over his mouth to muffle his shameless noises of arousal. It felt so good; Rin’s touch radiated through his entire body, and Yukio barely even noticed as Rin added a second finger to his orifice. He probed around inside of Yukio, and Yukio realized that he was rocking himself into Rin’s touch, his cock throbbing with waves of sexual pleasure. He whimpered lightly and whispered, “I want you inside me, Nii-san.”

Rin removed his fingers from Yukio, who exhaled deeply at the sudden loss of stimulation. Rin stripped off his pants, and began to lather his cock with lubrication. “It’s going to hurt a little, Nii-chan.” Rin warned him as he rubbed the bottom of Yukio’s back.

“That’s okay.” Yukio told him, bracing himself by gripping the pillow in front of him. “I’m ready.”

Rin nodded, peppering a trail of kisses down Yukio’s back. He began to rub his back again as he pressed his erection up against Yukio’s opening. Yukio grunted as the tip probed and opened him up, a splintering pain at the opening of his ass. He gripped the pillow, even going as far as to bite down onto it as Rin slowly worked his way into him. There was pain and pressure, but once Rin was fully inside, it began to taper off into pleasure.  
He stopped biting the pillow, loosening his grip with his hands as well. He began to moan as Rin rutted into him at just the right angle, feeling a swelling need developing inside of him again. “Right there, Rin-Ah-Oh, right there.”

Rin thrust faster, making Yukio’s knees buckle. Yukio began to rock himself into Rin, his dick pulsating for relief. He felt Rin reach around and grip his member, pumping his length quickly. The mix of sensations made Yukio’s head spin, and he saw white as he began to cum. It felt like an out of body experience as he gasped and panted, shuddering from the force of his orgasm. Halfway through, he heard Rin begin to moan and felt a warmth inside of him as Rin leaned into him for support.

“Oh, Yukio…” Rin pulled out of him, and Yukio felt a blush coat his cheeks as his cum began to leak from his entrance. Rin didn’t seem to care though, as he pulled Yukio close to him. Yukio gladly nuzzled into him, pressing his cheek against his brother’s skin, which was damp with sweat. “Was I good?” Rin whispered.

Yukio nodded, his lips pressing against Rin’s collarbone. “I’ve never came that hard before.” He murmured. He relaxed as his brother caressed his body tenderly, feeling closer than ever to Rin.


End file.
